


To Animagi With Love

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagi Training, Animagus, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: Let us take some time out of our normal schedule and show some events around the period when Remus' friends learned his secret.  But even more let us cover what they did what that information.This is a brief interlude within the Empire of Albion series.





	To Animagi With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is the interlude story for my Empire of Albion series, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> As an aside I just finished writing the section of the first task, known as First Task - Fire Dueling, and it ended as 8k words. So yeah, happy time on that. Especially as it means as of now all sections till mid January (book time) are written.

**To Animagi With Love**  
\----------------------  
Date: 1971 to 1978 In Brief

Date: Early First Year

"Up and at it Mr Lupin," says Madam Pomfrey with a smile on her face and a cup of tea in her hand. The smile turns gentle, "Though I know you are tired its time for you to return to your dorm."

A soft sigh is Remus' response to that, but then he grins at Pomfrey before getting up out of bed. Though its fast at first he stops when he feels a twinge of pain from some of the scratches he got last night.

"Slowly Mr Lupin, slowly." Is her next comment, which gets a nod from Remus.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey," he says with a slight grin, "I will be more careful."

"Please do," she says gently, "after all you don't want to cause the wounds to break open again."

After one more nod at that Remus makes his way out of the medical bay and towards the Gryffindor commons.

Upon Remus reaching said room Sirius looks up from where he is sitting by the fireplace and says, "Oh hey Remus, where have you been?"

"Oh hey Sirius," Remus says softly and shyly, "I ah had to go home to visit my mum. She's not doing well you see so I often go home to visit."

A nod at that, "I'm sorry about your mum Remus, but I'm glad your back. You missed the roommate meeting." He then gives Remus a serious look, though one which only barely hides a smile, and points his finger at him while saying, "Now it was mandatory so you will have to make it up to us."

Remus simply stares but then when he sees Sirius smile he grins himself before saying, Ooh, really, so what do I have to do?"

Moving over to Remus, Sirius outs his arms around his buddy and saying, "Well I don't know, I have to think about it."

Remus, who tenses for but a second, hides the fact by laughing and saying, "I await the decision since I broke the rules."

Which leads the two to grinning at each other as they move off to join their fellows.

8888

Date: Mid First Year

"Hey Remus, are you okay? You seem hurt." James questions one day while the four are doing some homework in the library.

"Oh, its fine." Remus says in an attempt to change the subject.

While James frowns at that Sirius, sitting next to Remus, reaches out with a finger and slightly pokes Remus in the side.

Gasping at the slight bit of pain as Sirius poked a bruise he gives his friend a glare.

Sirius though looks unrepentant as he says, "So your fine?"

Remus tries to hold the glare but it quickly fades at the wide eyed look that Sirius gives him. So instead he says, "Don't worry about it."

"What happened?"

Seeing that they won't take silence for an answer he quickly comes up with a reason and says, "Ah, so when I visited my mum recently her magic got out of hand and I ah getting hit a bit."

Eyes widen at that, which leads to Peter blurting out, "So is that why it can't be healed, the damage is magical?" Realizing what he just said Peter slaps his hands over his mouth. Taking it away he says, "Sorry."

Which gets first an amused grin followed by full on laughter as Sirius slaps, gently, the back of Peter's head.

8888

Date: Late First Year

Sirius was sitting in the corner of the common room reading a book and thinking on things when Remus came into the room, gave him a nod, and then sat down to play chess with Blake Sparks, another first year.

As he saw them begin to play Sirius was glad that from his seat he could watch Remus without being seen. Which was good as he had some things to think about - like the secret he knew Remus was holding.

Both James and he knew that Remus was lying about going home to visit his sick mum. For numerous reasons, but mostly because he asked his Uncle Antares about such things. Considering that his uncle worked at St Mungo's, Sirius had no reason to disbelief him when he said that nothing like that even existed. But what finally put the nail in the coffin of Remus heading out to visit his mum was that James had seen him one weekend when he was supposedly gone.

No there was something else going on there, something that the professors and staff knew about but that Remus had to hide from them. Something that reoccurred like clockwork at least once a month and led to him getting hurt every time.

With a sudden lurch in his thoughts Sirius realized that there is only one thing that Remus could be.

He is a Shifter.

With a massive frown on his face Sirius turned to look where Remus was sitting, innocently playing chess.

Happy, gentle, kind, attractive - where did that thought come from - Remus. There was no way that he could out him, but he also couldn't keep it a secret that he knew.

With a shake of the head to try and clear all the thoughts going on in his head he stood up. He had to find James, they had much to think about.

Much to think about.

8888

Date: Early Second Year

As soon as the three gathered in their bedroom Peter says, glancing around, "Wait where is Remus?"

"Busy tonight, which is why we are talking now." Is Sirius immediate answer.

"But why?" Peter confusingly asks.

Giving James a look Sirius says, with a sigh, "So at the end of last year I realized something, I think I know why Remus really disappears."

"Wait," Peter says shocked, "What do you mean real reason? His mum isn't sick."

"No she isn't," says Sirius.

"In fact from what I can tell she is completely fine," James adds.

A confused blink as Peter looks between his two friends, "So what is really going on."

Sirius takes a deep breath, "Look, I'm just going to say it, I'm pretty sure that Remus is a Shifter, probably a wolf one."

"WHAT!" Peter exclaims loudly while shivering at the sudden cold feeling that comes over him.

"Calm down Peter," James says immediately.

"But Remus. Werewolf." He moans, "He is going to eat us!"

Sirius snorts, "Really Peter, really."

Peter glances between the two, "What! Why aren't you both more worried about him."

James gets a serious look on his face, "Mostly because my family has no problem with Shifters."

A shrug, "As for me, well, I have thought long and hard on it. But its Remus," a shake of the head, "its Remus." As if its as simple as that. Though really, in hindsight, it very much was.

Giving his friend a side eye look James adds, "We’re pretty sure that the Headmaster and the other professors know about him."

"But why would they allow a crazy monster to come to school?"

"Exactly," Sirius says, "they wouldn't, and since they let him in he is not a 'crazy monster' as you put it."

Peter opens his mouth then closes it, "Okay. Tell me why you are fine with it. I am listening."

Sirius grins at that, James pats Peter on the back in support, and then the three have a many hour long conversation. One of many over the next few months.

8888

Date: Mid Second Year

As Remus walks into the bedroom he shares with the others the last thing he expects to hear is Peter saying, "we know your a werewolf!"

Which is why the panic sets in, a panic that leads him to hyperventilating for a moment before suddenly the floor seems to move close to his face.

He passes out.

As Remus begins to fall Sirius moves fast enough to catch him before he hits the ground.

At the same time James says, "great Peter, you made him panic."

"What," Peter then says confused, "how was I to know he would react this way."

"Well, how would you react if suddenly your greatest secret was simply blurted out the moment you walked into a room." Sirius says after putting Remus comfortably onto his bed.

"Oh, okay," a pause, "well when you put it that way I probably would have reacted the same way. Sorry guys."

Sirius snorts at that while James says, "Its not us you need to apologize too but him when he wakes up."

Sirius, from where he is sitting on the corner of Remus' bed says, "We should back away so he doesn't feel cornered when he wakes up."

James nods at that before moving to his own bed, which Peter copies and does as well. Sirius, after giving Remus one more look, stands up and heads to his own bed.

Its about five minutes later that Remus starts to stir, slowly waking up. At first he is disoriented, not sure of what is going on, but then it comes to him and he skirts up and hides in the back of his bed.

It is Sirius who says softly, with hands up and wand hidden, "Hey, hey Remus, its okay, don't worry, its okay."

He repeats this for the next minute or two, until the panic fades from Remus' eye and logic resets itself.

"What?"

At this Sirius stands up and slowly inches forward till he sits at the corner of Remus' bed. He gives his friend a smile and says, "Its okay, we know that you are a Shifter, AND WE DON"T CARE!" The last part was said with blunt firmness, though not with a raised voice.

"No, no, no, I'm not one of them."

"Remus," James now speaks, "its okay, like Sirius said, we know and we don't care. None of us do."

"Us?"

"The three of us," Sirius says softly, "nobody else knows, your secret is safe, you are safe."

Though Remus seems to be receptive to what Sirius and James are saying it takes almost a fully thirty minutes for him to truly realize it.

As they are about to leave the room for dinner Remus stops Sirius before he can go out. He just stares up into Sirius' face before smiling widely and hugging him tightly. He then pulls back smiles once more and then heads out the door.

Quite shocked, as the hug wasn't expected, Sirius just stands there for a bit of time. He then shakes his head, grins widely, and heads out the door - its dinner time.

8888

Date: Late Second Year

"What's that?" Remus asks upon seeing Sirius reading something in their shared bedroom.

Startled, as he hadn't heard Remus comes in, Sirius jumps a bit, flares about, and accidentally throws the book onto the floor. "Ah, nothing." He says in a quite unbelievable way.

Remus gives him a curious look before bending down and picking up the book now at his feat. "Unlocking the Heartbeast," he reads out loud in shock. Flipping the book open he glances at a couple of pages in it, including the table of contents. "But this, this talks about becoming an animagus."

A slight worried look comes to Sirius' face, "Yeah, ah, surprise, but we were thinking about becoming an animagi for you."

"What?"

"Well," James says seconds after walking into the room, much to the shock of the two, "everything says that the lunar form of a Shifter doesn't attack animals just humans."

"So we figured that if we became animagi we could join you on full moon nights." Sirius says into James' pause.

"You would do that?" A pause as shock comes over him. "For me?"

Sirius gets up and heads to Remus, taking his hand, "of course we would."

"Yeah, what he said," James comments with a smile. "Though I admit it won't be easy."

Nod. Nod. "Especially since we need to keep it secret."

"Which means we will have to create the mystery script all on our own," Sirius says with a grin coming to his face.

Surprise comes to Remus who says, with some tentativeness, "You want to do this, but won't it be difficult?"

"Oh very much so, but fun too," Sirius says.

"Yeah, we will have to use all our resources, including books from the Potter and Black libraries."

Sirius squeezes Remus hand once more before letting go, "Trust us, its going to be worth it!"

Remus simply grins in awe at Sirius, for in truth he believes them.

8888

Date: Early Third Year

It didn't take a genius to know that Lily had something on her mind, not when she had been staring at Remus for the last ten minutes. What made it even more telling was that it wasn't with an infatuated look on her face, but rather a 'there is a puzzle here and I want to solve it'.

"Yes Lily," Remus says with a tilt of his head in question.

She blushes, "Oh, I'm staring aren't I, sorry."

A nod, "You are, and its okay, but what's going on in your head?"

"Lots of things, but ah can we go somewhere and talk, I don't think the library is the best place."

Giving her a surprised look Remus nods, "Sure, come on, I know just a place."

It takes a bit of time for them to get to the spot but they do, a nice room off one of the main hallways where a door that only shows up sometimes.

As she looks curious as they walk down a second corridor and into a circular two story space with a fountain and statue Remus says, "I found this place while walking about. It comes and goes randomly but I figured it would be available for this." A pause, "so what is it that you wanted to ask?"

After blinking at the comment she blushes a bit and says, "ah, are you a werewolf, ah, I mean a Shifter?"

Remus chuckles, mostly as the image of a previous similar conversation coming to his mind, before getting seriousness. "What makes you think that?"

In a lecture tone Lily starts to lay out all the events and points that would prove his status. Its ten minutes before she stops and takes a deep breath, which is when she realizes what she just did.

Remus just stares at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. As he does so a part of him thinks on the fact that he is only taking this the way he is because of almost a year's worth of having friends who knew and yet trusted him fully.

"Yes Lily I am."

"Oh, really, wow, that's nifty."

A tilt of the head, "After all that, that's what you say?"

A shrug, "I guess its because I am muggle raised. I don't have the baggage that Magicals have with werewolves, Shifters I mean."

Which simply leads to Remus grinning widely, more touched then he had expected to be.

8888

Date: Early Fifth Year

"Hey Remus look at this," Sirius says with a smile before leaping off his bed towards his recently turned boyfriend.

"Wha," is all Remus gets to say before Sirius, in mid air, transforms and so instead of a human hitting him he is knocked onto the bed by an overgrown puppy. "Oh," is his next response as he immediately begins petting the dog in his lap.

"If you think that's nifty then watch this," says James from his own bed. Which leads to there being a buck in the room where James once stood.

"Oh wow, you guys did it." A look about the room made him realize he couldn't stop their last friend. "But what about Peter?"

Squeak. Squeak.

Which leads to Remus looking around and then gasping in shock at the small rat sitting on top of the head of James.

"Oooh, very nice." He then pets the dog that is basically sitting on his stomach before saying, "I honestly don't have words on what you all achieved for me."

Sirius then moves a bit before turning back into a human. "We achieved this, for we couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, don't cut yourself short on your part to play in the research," James as human says a moment after transforming.

They then hear a squeak before the rat turns back into a grinning Peter who says, "so, tomorrow is the full moon right, is there anything we need to do before joining you?"

As Remus looks from one face to another he can't help but let a big grin come to his face, one shared by the others.

~~~


End file.
